


out of the blue

by carolee_sea



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bioluminescence, Gen, Ocean, beach at night, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolee_sea/pseuds/carolee_sea
Summary: younghyun takes wonpil to see the bioluminescent waves off the coast of california.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i take months to finish a fic and other times i take like... one day.
> 
> i've never written any story with lapslock, as it generally doesn't appeal to me, but this one called for it. no set POV, mostly wonpil but sometimes the younghyun bleeds through.
> 
> as always, enjoy your read!

_9 P.M._

wonpil’s shoes are filling with sand.

he thinks they could have walked along the sidewalk to wherever younghyun is dragging him now. instead of, you know, taking so long trudging across the beach. even so, the sand is incredibly soft, and he can feel the texture as his feet sink in with every step. 

“where are we going?” wonpil asks for the nth time.

“a little further out,” younghyun answers, patient as ever. the lights from the newport beach pier behind them blink and glitter among a surprisingly large night crowd. “there’s too many people here.”

wonpil hums. the beach stretches out wide, with countless little dips in the sand from the feet of countless people, illuminated by the lights from the shorehouses. the sea is a mass of darkness, loud, crashing waves in a never ending abyss.

“are you sure jaehyung doesn’t want to see the blue waves? this seems like his kind of thing.” the sand in wonpil’s shoes is getting pushed into the front, and his toes curl uncomfortably around it.

“nah, he already saw them.” jae had dropped younghyun and wonpil off at the pier before speeding off to find sungjin and dowoon at a shopping center somewhere around los angeles. 

“oh. what are they called again?”

“ _bioluminescence_.” younghyun says the english word slowly, syllables sliding off his tongue. 

“bio...luuminee...scen..ce,” wonpil repeats. he’s heard younghyun talking about it with jae a few days ago, before younghyun invited him along tonight.

they start walking closer to the ocean, where the sand is damp and more packed. wonpil’s shoes remain filled with sand.

younghyun continues talking about the waves. “they look the best at high tide, i checked when that is, and it’s at like, 11:45? it’s kinda late, but this is a once in a lifetime thing.”

“doesn’t the beach close at ten?”

“well yes, pillie. you’re very correct about that. but the police don’t really care, and these people don’t either.” younghyun sweeps his arms out wide, gesturing to all the people standing before the waves, watching for any sign of the bioluminescent waves. it’s still a pretty large crowd. wonpil groans inwardly, knowing that younghyun was going to make them walk even further. his feet are already getting a little achy. 

“apparently we’re approaching the tail end of the... season? so there’s a chance we won’t be able to see much of— WHOOOAAHH!” younghyun’s shouting, pointing towards the ocean. wonpil follows his finger and sees a flash of light blue along the crashing surf. 

“WHOOAAAAAHHH!” wonpil screams along with younghyun as the glimmer of blue disappears into the gray again.

there’s a few seconds of silence as the tide simmers and dissolves into sea foam.

“look, look _look LOOK!_ ” the waves in the distance start to rise, and wonpil can see the peaks colored with bright electric blue. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” they’re both shouting, but they’re not alone; the crowd gathered around them collectively gasp and marvel at the sight. the atmosphere surrounding everyone is festive, almost like a party of some sort.

“should we go further?”

“hmm?” younghyun’s distracted, still staring at the sea. “uh, yeah sure.”

they stumble forward while craning their heads to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of any blue. 

“over there!” wonpil spots a wink of blue ahead. the waves curl over themselves, glowing blue glimmering among the whitewater. wonpil runs towards it, hollering incoherently as younghyun follows. they wait as the tide subsides. 

“wow,” younghyun breathes. the waves roll in again, grasping at blue along the edge. drawing in, rushing out. 

“this is a good spot. there’s not that many people,” wonpil says. there are about thirty people wonpil can see congregated around the general area. some are sitting on blankets spread out a little further away from the shore, while a few have taken off their shoes and are splashing about in the water. 

“yeah,” younghyun agrees. “let’s stay here for a while.”

they watch the ocean in silence. sometimes it would take a while before the blue appeared, but then again, the night was still young. after thirty seconds of nothing, the waves rip across to the right in a dazzling display of color, microorganisms pulsing with blue light. the crowd oohs and ahhs.

“take a picture for me?” wonpil fumbles with younghyun’s phone as he hands it over. younghyun stands, his back against the sea. wonpil’s finger hovers above the camera button, waiting.

“OKAY! it’s here!” 

younghyun smiles wide, both hands flashing peace signs as the waves roll behind him.

_10 P.M._

the clouds have taken a bite out of the moon. wonpil finds a spot on the sand to sit, amongst clumps of seaweed swept up onto the shore. none of them have brought a blanket, or extra clothing, but their hoodies are warm enough, and strangely, it’s not as cold as younghyun expected it to be.

“aren’t you tired of standing?” wonpil tugs at younghyun’s sleeve. “c’mon. sit.”

“it’s okay, i’m not tired,” younghyun replies. he’s recording again, zooming in on the waves blooming neon.

wonpil taps at the firm sand with his feet, grains of sand moving around in his shoe. “i’m going to sit here until the tide reaches me.”

“yeah, that’s gonna take a long time.”

“i can wait,” wonpil says.

“i know you can,” is younghyun’s simple reply. he’s quietly humming the doraemon theme song. “are you gonna take any pictures?”

“i’ll take a few i guess,” wonpil answers noncommittally. “i just want to enjoy everything with my own eyes. besides, you’re already doing the work for me.”

younghyun chuckles and goes back to documenting the bioluminescence with his phone.

it’s surreal, sitting at the beach in the middle of the night. in the back of wonpil’s mind, it’s something he’s always wanted to do. he’s had a dream about it, wandering around a beach with no one in sight, eroded cliffs rising around him, a haunting feeling of being alone in the dark. 

wonpil is jolted out of his thoughts when younghyun places his backpack down on the sand beside him. 

“do you want some pocky?” younghyun begins rummaging through his backpack in the dark.

wonpil gapes at him. “you brought snacks?”

“the salt in the air makes me hungry,” younghyun says in a way of explanation. “ooohh! found it.” he flourishes a small red box, which he immediately begins tearing apart.

“want some?” he offers a stick to wonpil. 

“okay.” wonpil leans closer and younghyun inserts the chocolate-covered stick into wonpil’s open mouth before shoving five sticks into his own mouth.

they savor the sweetness of the chocolate and the buttery biscuit as the wind blows around them. it feels cozy, and wonpil wonders what it would be like to have a picnic here. it reminds him of ramyeon next to the han river, and all of a sudden he’s homesick.

“i miss korea,” wonpil blurts out of the blue. younghyun looks at him curiously. “but i really like this,” wonpil amends quickly. he supposes it’s not really fair to younghyun who suggested they come here tonight and jaehyung who drove them all the way here, to complain about wanting to go home. “i think i could stay here for a long time.”

“how about another hour?”

_11 P.M._

“it looks kind of like gatorade,” younghyun comments, following the line of blue with his phone camera.

“you’re getting tired aren’t you.”

“...... i’ve actually never had the blue gatorade before.”

wonpil considers this. “well... me either. i tried the yellow one once, when we went to atlanta. it tasted...” 

“kinda like piss?” younghyun finishes for him. 

wonpil laughs. “sure. dowoonie liked it though.”

the waves are brighter now, the color lasting longer as they finish frothing against the shore and smooth out like freshly laid bedsheets. electric blue bursts and unfurls among the coastline like flower petals in the spring.

wonpil wishes he could stay like this forever, with the wind nipping at his skin and the stars above him. there’s been many times where he’s wished something could last for infinity. like the second-to-last song of a concert, when the confetti and streamers start floating down and the voices in the crowd grow louder and warmer than ever.

this moment’s a little different. a moment of near-solitude in the dark, only the lonely sound of the ocean and the sea breeze on his cheekbone. 

and younghyun.

“i’m hungry,” younghyun says. they’ve already demolished the pocky from earlier.

“there was a donut shop near the pier,” wonpil offers. “but i didn’t bring my wallet.”

“i didn’t bring my wallet either.” 

they take a moment to revel in their shared stupidity. “what did you even _bring_ in that backpack of yours?”

“my polaroid camera, a portable charger, the pocky, and sunglasses.”

“sunglasses!” wonpil shrieks in disbelief. “it’s the middle of the night!”

“hey! i’ll have you know that they were in my backpack since yesterday when we went to universal studios!”

they bicker for a bit, and wonpil gets so agitated he finally decides to stand up. 

“you have sand all over you,” younghyun chides, helping wonpil brush all the sand off the seat of his pants. he slaps wonpil’s ass playfully. wonpil hisses like a cat and reaches out at younghyun, who skillfully evades his claw-like hands.

even in the dim light, it’s easy to make out younghyun’s face, the round apples of his cheeks and his sharp chin. when he turns his head towards the waves, the silver earring on his left ear. 

“pillie. look how bright it is.” younghyun’s voice goes soft, almost drowned out by the loud rumbling of the sea. all other noise ebbs away until only the roaring surf remains. despite staring at a black void of an ocean for hours, wonpil doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of seeing the shimmering blue bursting in the darkness. it’s magical, like underwater fireworks.

“you look happy.” younghyun’s been watching him for a while instead of the waves. wonpil’s eyes are clear, and he seems excited, not contemplative like he’s been for the past few weeks since they’ve landed in the states. 

genuine happiness. a spark, out of the blue. fleeting and quick to disappear, but for one everlasting moment, burning so brilliantly in the night.

it makes wonpil feel all warm inside, like champagne bubbling up to the brim, when younghyun looks at him like that, all smiles when he compliments him in the studio, gentle inquiries about notes he’s scribbled down for wonpil to see. it feels like home. 

“....fine.”

“what?”

“it does kind of look like gatorade.”

_12 A.M._

some time between eleven and twelve, the amount of people on the beach has been reduced dramatically. there are still a few scattered about the sand. the tide is slowly subsiding, and the moon has disappeared completely.

wonpil screams and pushes at younghyun as the tide races towards their feet, climbing higher up on the shore than expected. wonpil’s fingers are cold, and he’s pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down to cover his hands. 

“i wonder how long we have to wait until everyone else goes home,” younghyun groans. “i wanna go back and eat something.”

“ramyeon?”

“ramyeon.”

younghyun scrolls through all the photos and videos he’s taken while wonpil yawns. he glances up when he hears a distant shout. there’s a small herd of five shadowy figures running past them, and that’s when younghyun sees it. 

“HOLY SHIT THE POLICE IS COMING—”

a police car, flashing sirens and all, has emerged onto the sand and is barrelling towards them.

wonpil, to his credit, kicks into gear immediately, scooping up younghyun’s backpack. they book it. younghyun has never run so fast since high school p.e. class. wonpil’s shoes have never filled up with so much sand before.

they finally hit the pavement, and the police car has already rushed past them, chasing other unfortunate beach-goers. for several minutes, the sound of them catching their breath is louder than the waves.

“we should call jae to pick us up.”

“that’s an exceptional idea.”

younghyun dials jae up as wonpil beats the sand out of his shoes. “hey. the police are here. come pick us up.”

“bro, it’s like 12 am...” jae’s voice is sleepy. “pick you- the POLICE?! _what?_ i’m done here, i’m done.” he hangs up before younghyun can, and younghyun crinkles his nose. it’s kind of a game for them nowadays, seeing who can hang up the call first before the other does.

jae calls back almost immediately. “okay... so explain, _slowly_ , what’s going on. i am NOT going over there if you guys are getting arrested, i am not gonna help pay bail, you guys can beg sungjin to, but—”

“we’re not being arrested.”

a pause. “oh, thank god.” he still sounds a little drowsy, so younghyun passes the phone to wonpil. 

younghyun can almost _see_ jae throwing his hands up when wonpil’s voice filters through the speakers. he cackles silently as jae starts yelling, his tinny voice distorting and crackling, loud even without speaker on. wonpil explains the situation in that very roundabout way of his, and jae becomes increasingly more frustrated, and awake. it’s very efficient. 

wonpil’s voice suddenly cuts off, and he looks down at the phone confusedly. jae must have hung up on him. “i think he’s picking us up?”

“oh! look, he texted.” wonpil angles the screen up at younghyun so he can read the message. “he asked for our location. sooo i guess he is picking us up.”

“you know,” younghyun says, as he sends a location pin and a row of sparkly emojis. “it’s gonna take an hour or so before he comes. so i was thinking, maybe we could watch the waves for a little longer.” 

“sounds good,” wonpil agrees with a smile. he looks so innocent that younghyun barks out an abrupt laugh. 

“you’re not worried about the police?”

“oh.” wonpil hasn’t considered that. “they’re not here anymore, are they?”

younghyun laughs harder. he feels like eighteen years old again, younger than the night. “yeah, fuck the police.” 

“fuck the police,” wonpil parrots back, face lighting up with a wobbly, shit-eating grin. 

they race back across the empty beach. wonpil’s shoes fill up with sand once more. at the same time, his heart swells with the waves rising out of the blue.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is somewhat based off real events in my life  
> \- yes i went to see the bioluminescent waves! the beach i went to (newport) was open and i made sure to stay as far away from people as possible.  
> \- instead of pocky i had 100% dark chocolate  
> \- i love the demon album so much. streamed zombie and jammed to the other songs on the album while writing this.  
> \- this is very minimally edited pls go easy on me  
> \- it's exam season tf TT  
> \- somehow (by day6) i'm always posting at 2 AM


End file.
